Anesthésie sans peine
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Pour soigner ses patients, Raphaël dispose d'une méthode d'anesthésie pour le moins originale...


**Anesthésie sans peine**

Tranquillement installé dans son bureau de l'infirmerie, Raphaël lisait tranquillement le journal de l'école (initiative lancée par Gabriel) tout en buvant du café au lait. Il était à peu près le seul des Archanges à aimer le café sous cette forme, ce qui faisait que Lucifer racontait partout que c'était pour ça qu'il avait la peau marron. _Parce que tu en bois tout le temps !_

Il n'avait vu personne de la matinée, ce qui faisait qu'il s'était autorisé un petit moment de lecture. Et bien sûr (à chaque fois c'était pareil), ça ne pouvait pas durer.

« Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaph ! » ulula Hester, pénétrant dans l'infirmerie en traînant derrière elle Inias au bord des larmes.

Il le savait, ça ne manquait jamais.

Le guérisseur poussa un soupir, reposa sa tasse et se leva pour se diriger vers les deux nouveau-nés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce coup-ci ? » interrogea-t-il en s'agenouillant pour se mettre au niveau d'Inias – le plus petit des enfants.

Hester fit aussitôt la mine qu'elle avait arborée le jour où Rachel l'avait surprise à fouiller dans sa boîte de maquillage.

« On était juste en train de faire les marioles ! » s'écria-t-elle sur la défensive. « Je l'ai juste attrapé par le bras et j'ai un peu tiré – et il s'est mis à hurler ! Mais merde, j'ai pas fait exprès ! »

« Hester, arrête de dire des gros mots » la reprit Raphaël. « Et je ne crois pas que tu aies voulu lui faire délibérément du mal. »

Il savait qu'Hester tenait à ses cadets – plus particulièrement Inias. Mais le fait demeurait qu'elle restait brutale, et qu'elle avait mauvais caractère. Ce qui faisait qu'elle blessait fréquemment ses camarades de jeu. Il allait falloir qu'il parle à son gardien…

« Alors » dit l'Archange en reportant son attention sur Inias, « où est-ce que ça fait mal exactement ? »

Reniflant désespérément, le garçonnet indiqua son coude droit. Raphaël roula presque des yeux.

« Ceci, c'est une luxation de coude » annonça-t-il. « Et ça arrive quand deux enfants jouent à des jeux de brutes. »

« J'ai pas fait exprès… » marmonna Hester en regardant ses pieds.

« Il va falloir que je réduise » poursuivit l'Archange. « Inias, tends-moi ton bras, s'il te plaît. »

Obéissant, l'enfant laissa son aîné saisir délicatement son avant-bras et se contracta, anticipant la douleur de la remise en place de l'articulation.

« Détends-toi » fit Raphaël d'une voix concentrée.

Le garçonnet s'efforça de se relaxer. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les longues mains de son aîné se mettre en position de réduire… et manqua bondir au plafond lorsqu'un cri perçant lui déchira le tympan.

« Et voilà » annonça tranquillement Raphaël, comme s'il ne venait pas de pousser un hurlement qui aurait pu fait croire qu'on était en train de l'écorcher vif.

A côté d'Inias, le duvet ébouriffé tellement elle avait été surprise, Hester paraissait singulièrement débraillée.

« Voilà quoi ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton cinglant – elle détestait avoir peur. « Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te mettre à crier comme ça ! »

« C'était de l'anesthésie auditive » dévoila l'Archange, pas repentant pour deux sous. « Inias, essaie de bouger ton bras, maintenant. »

Le garçonnet s'exécuta pas le moindre problème.

« Réduction parfaite » commenta le guérisseur. « Et dis-moi, ça t'a fait mal ? »

Stupéfait, Inias secoua la tête. Hester fronça les ailes.

« Alors quoi » lâcha-t-elle, « tu pousses une gueulante et magie, magie, ton patient ne sent rien ? »

« Hester » gronda Raphaël, « on avait dit pas de mots grossiers. »

Mouchée, la fillette coucha les ailes.

« Comment tu l'as inventée, ta méthode ? » interrogea Inias, ses yeux argentés scintillant de curiosité.

Raphaël sourit, faisant apparaître des ridules comme des rayons de soleil au coin de ses yeux.

« En fait, j'ai trouvé le principe en soignant Michel » avoua l'Archange. « Et laisse-moi te dire, si tu trouves que je crie fort, tu devrais l'entendre _lui _! »

« Michel est _douillet _? » souffla Inias ébahi.

« Comme tu n'imagines pas » répondit le guérisseur. « Et maintenant filez tous les deux. »

« D'accord » ronchonna Hester. « Inias ! Tu dis quoi ? »

« Merci, Raphaël » fit docilement le garçonnet.

Pour toute réponse, l'Archange leur fit discrètement ouste de la main, tout en faisant scintiller sa grâce – pour dire au revoir.

Un tapotement de plantes de pieds nus sur le carrelage froid de l'infirmerie signala le départ des deux enfants.

Resté seul, Raphaël laissa échapper un gros bâillement.

Il allait falloir qu'il se refasse du café… En plus, sa tasse de tout à l'heure était sûrement froide maintenant.

**J'ai découvert l'anesthésie auditive en lisant Journal d'un corps de Daniel Pennac. Jetez donc un coup d'oeil, vous verrez, c'est absolument génial.**


End file.
